Danny Meets Sailor Scouts
by EpitaphEater
Summary: Danny is one day just returning the Infi-map to Frostbit for the third time in a week when the map drags him through a rainbow colored portal. He ends up meeting some girls with powers. He is attracted to a certain scout. I'm not good with romance stuff. (Up for adoption)
1. Chapter 1

Danny meets Sailor Scouts

Chapter 1: Danny in Japan

One day Danny was taking the Infa-map back to Frostbite when the map started to act funny. Danny said," What the hell?" Then the map flew open and dragged Danny through a rainbow colored portal. Meanwhile at some high school, a girl by the name of Serena was sleeping in class when she heard a loud noise. It was as if a meteor hit the earth. Every student in Serena's class went to the window and saw some smoke near the school gates. After the smoke cleared everyone saw some boy in the creator. Then the principal said on the intercom," School is canceled for the rest of today until we fix this mess."

(Don't know if that's how it would go)

Danny opened his eyes. Danny said," What happened?" Danny noticed something strange with his voice. He shook it off and fled from the creator he left before anyone saw him. Danny went into a nearby ally. "Where the heck am I," said Danny," and why does my voice sound like I'm speaking a different language?" Then Danny heard an explosion nearby. Danny said," I'm going Ghost!" A white ring appeared around Danny's waist. It went up and down on Danny's body. His shirt and pants were replaced by a black and white hazmat suit with a D on the chest. His eyes went from a blue to a glowing green and his hair went from black to a snow white. Before Danny went to the explosion he saw the Infa-map on the ground. Danny picked it up and opened it. Danny said," It's blank?" Danny put the map away to see what was wrong with it later. Danny flew to where the explosion came form.

Meanwhile at the fight five girls were fighting some monster and were losing miserably. Then the monster was about to send some ball of energy at one of the girls who had blonde hair and what appeared to be pigtails. When she opened her eyes their was a green shield in front of her along with a teenage boy that was wearing a black and white outfit. The girls said," You're not Tuxedo Mask," The boy said," Intro later I'll handle this freak." Then the boy's hands started to glow blue. He let loose a large icicle at the monster. The monster dodged it. The guy said," You girls should cover your ears." Then the boy let loose a ear piercing scream that sounded like a ghost. The monster was slammed into the ground and left an impression there. As the monster was getting up it said," W-who are you?" "Me,' said the guy," I'm a Phantom!" Then he shot the monster with a green blast and killed it.

The girls were surprised how easily he killed the monster when they couldn't scratch it. The guy went over to them and said," You girls okay?" They thought his accent was weird. One of the girls went over and said," Thanks for the help, who are you anyway?" The guy said," I'm Danny Phantom, who are you guys?" The girls were surprised by Danny saying that. The one Danny saved earlier said," I'm Sailor Moon and this is Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Venus." Danny said," Well it was nice to meet you, see ya later." Then Danny flew off. Sailor Venus said," I wonder if he has a girlfriend?" The rest of the scouts fell on the ground after hearing that.

Meanwhile in a shady place, "Find out what you can about this Danny Phantom Kite," said some voice. Kite" Yes master Geist." Geist said," Things are about to get very interesting."


	2. Chapter 2

Danny meets Sailor Scouts

Chapter 2: Danny meets some girls

Danny went behind a tree. He made sure no one was around before he turned back to normal. Danny said," Know to find out where I am." As Danny was walking away some cat was watching him. The cat said," Something tells me a new enemy is coming." As Danny was walking someone bumped into him. "Watch it," said Danny. Danny noticed that a girl with blonde hair that seemed to be in long pig tails bumped into him. Then four other girls came up to him. One of the girls said," You okay?" Danny said, "I'm okay, what about her?" One of the girls said," She's fine, she does that almost every other day." Danny said, "Nice to meet you, who are you?" The girl said,"I'm Rei and these are my friends Amy, Lita and Mina, You already know Serena since she bumped into you, and you are?" Danny said," I'm Danny Fenton nice to meet you and your friends." Rei and her friend left after that.

"Why do they look familiar," said Danny, "No time for that know I'll have to find a place to stay, wonder how much a hotel room costs?" Danny got out his wallet and opened it. It was empty. Danny said," Great, know what?" Then something exploded near Danny. Danny said, "What the hell?" Then Danny saw a monster. It had blue skin and was wearing a green outfit that resembled a animal. Danny said, "Where's the ugly police when you need them?"

Meanwhile at Geist's place. "Kite, what did you find out about this Phantom?" Kite said," All I could find out was that Phantom appeared out of a strange portal in the sky and we know what he looks like when not fighting." A screen appeared in front of Geist. Kite said," I just sent out a monster and it already found him in his human form."

Back at the fight Danny said," Wish I could go ghost right know." Then some chain entangled the monster. Danny turned around and saw Sailor Venus. Sailor Venus said," Go we got this." Danny fled from the fight and went behind in an ally. Danny heard Sailor Venus scream. Danny said," I'm going Ghost!" Danny turned into his ghost form. Danny came out of the ally and found Sailor Venus on the ground unconscious. Then the monster appeared behind Danny and knocked him out. The last thing he saw was the rest of the scouts showing up.

Meanwhile at Amity park. Sam said," How long has Danny been gone Tucker?" Tucker said," He's been gone for over an hour, something's wrong." Then Danny's sister Jazz came down. Jazz said," Is Danny back yet?" Sam said," No, I'm worried, it doesn't take this long to take the Infa-map back to Frostbite." Tuck said, "We should go after him, good thing I put a tracker on his suit just in case." Sam and Jazz just looked at him funny. "What," said Tucker?

Danny woke up in a strange lab. At least he thought it was a lab. The walls were covered papers and other stuff Danny didn't know what in the world it was. He noticed he was chained against a wall. He tried to phase through it but it didn't work. Then a voice said, "  
>So you're awake now." Danny turned his head to wear the voice came from. The guy he saw was wearing an orange jacket, shirt, and pants. He also had Green hair and yellow eyes. He also had a sword on his back. The Guy said, "Nice to meet you Danny Phantom." Danny said, "Who are you and what do you want?" Then something cut Danny's face a little. The guy said, "I'm asking the questions hear Phantom, but I guess I can tell you my name, I'm called Kite." Danny said, "So what am I chained up for?" Kite said, "I'm going to do some experiments on you." Kite then flashed Danny an evil grin.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Geist's name apparently means Spirit or Ghost in German.**

**I don't own Danny Phantom or Sailor Moon.**

Danny meets Sailor Scouts

Chapter 3: Danny's Secret Reveled

Danny was yelling out in pain as Kite was doing something to him. When Kite stopped a screen appeared near Kite. Someone on the screen said, "How is the extraction coming Kite?" Kite said, "Almost got all the ghost DNA we need master Geist." "Good, when you're done whip his memory clean so he doesn't remember any of this," said Geist. Kite said, "Yes master." The screen diapered and Kite kept doing whatever he was doing to Danny.

Meanwhile back at the fight scene. Sailor Venus woke up and saw her friends. Sailor Venus said, "What happened?" Sailor Jupiter said, "You were knocked out by that monster and that boy we meet earlier was taken away by someone." Sailor Mercury said, "Why don't we go back to Rei's place and take about this?" The rest of the girls agreed and went to Rei's.

Back at Geist's place. Kite said, "Know that I have enough of his DNA I just have to wipe his memory." Kite dragged Danny on the ground and placed him in a chair. Danny said, "What's going on?" He said half awake. Kite said, "Don't worry about it." Kite flipped a switch and Danny was screaming as soon it was flipped. After a minute whatever Kite did to Danny was over and he was unconscious. Kite, "Know to dispose of him." A portal opened near Danny. Kite grabbed him and trough him in. "See you later Fenton."

Danny opened his eyes and found a purple cat on him that also had a crescent moon on its head. Danny said, "What the?" Then Danny saw some girl with pink hair pick up the cat. The girls said, "Sorry about Diana, she likes to jump on people sometimes." Danny said, "That's okay, can you please tell me where I am?" The girls said, "My names Rini and you in Tokyo." Danny was shocked to hear wear he was. Then for some reason his transformation happened on it's own in front of Rini. Danny expected Rini to be shocked and run away but she didn't. Rini said, "Are you a super Hero Mister?" Danny said, "Yes I guess, but don't tell anyone about this okay." Rini shock her head yes and walked away. Danny turned invisible and followed Rini because he was curious where she was going and wanted to make sure she didn't blow his secret. Danny followed Rini to what appeared to be a temple. Danny followed Rini into a room and saw the girls he meet earlier. Rini said to Serena, "Serena I saw a strange boy on my way here." Serena said, "How was he strange?" Rini said, "He transformed for some reason, he had a black and white, white hair, and green eyes after he transformed." Then Danny saw a black cat jump on a table and talk. The black cat said, "What did he look like before?" Rini said, "He was wearing blue pants and had a white shirt with some orange parts on it. He had black hair and blue eyes." Danny said in his head, "Oh crap!" Amy said, "That person sounds like the boy we meet earlier when Serena bumped into him." Danny said, "Crap they know." Serena said, "What does this have to do with Danny?" Amy said, "Well the person Rini described was that boy from earlier, Danny Fenton who is somehow Danny Phantom by the look of it." Danny said, "Well this is bad."

Then Rei said, "I think someone is spying on us." Danny said to himself, "Leaving know." Then the cats that were in the room jumped on him. The girls were surprised that the cats were floating. All of the girls said, "How are you doing that?" The white cat said, "Were on someone." The girls were confused. Danny just flew out and the cats hit the ground. Danny went behind a tree and turned back to normal. Danny said, "Hope they didn't notice me turning back." "Hello Danny," said someone. Danny twitched at hearing that. He turned around and saw Frostbite. Danny said, "Frostbite!" Frostbite said, "I'm not actually hear, this is one of those hologram thingies that your friend Tucker left the last time you returned the map." "Well the map is blank for some reason," said Danny. Danny opened the Infa-map and showed Frostbite. Frostbite said, "Don't worry about the map." Danny said, "What, why?" "When you destroy the evil in this world the map will take you home simple." Danny said, "Yeah simple." The hologram of Frostbite disappeared. "Wait how did the hologram show up here?" Then Danny noticed the thing that projected the hologram was in his pocket. It was a very small thing.

"Hi Danny," said someone. "Who is it know," said Danny. Danny turned around and saw Serena and her friends. Danny said," Um….. Hi." Serena said, "Hey Danny, what are you doing here?" Danny said," Nothing really, just wandering around town." The girls were suspicious of Danny. Then Danny saw a guy with orange jacket, shirt, and pants. He also had green hair and yellow eyes. Danny thought why does that guy look familiar. Then Danny said, "Get down! The girls ducked and heard a cutting sound. The girls looked behind them and saw their attacker. The girls thought they couldn't turn in to the Sailor Scouts with Danny their. Danny was thinking weather or not he should go ghost in front of them or not.

Then the guy somehow knocked Rini unconscious and grabbed her. Serena said, "Rini!" The guy said, "Don't worry you will see her again." Then Danny said, "Going Ghost!" The girls saw a white ring appear around Danny's waist. They saw his clothes, eyes, and hair change. Danny said, "Let her go!" The guy said, "I think not Phantom!" The guy tried to slash Danny but he turned intangible. Unfortunately even though Danny was intangible the blade cut his suit a little. Danny had some ectoplasm come from the wound. Danny's eyes turned blue. He mad ea sword out of ice and started to attack the guy. The guy said, "Looks like you can fight Phantom, but..." The guy disappeared and repapered behind Danny. "You're out of your league." The guy's sword went through Danny's chest. The girls said, "Danny!"

The guy said, "I'll tell you my name since you forgot." Danny was barely able to hear what the guy said but he heard what the guy name was. The guy said, "Kite." When Danny heard that he remembered what Kite did to him at wherever that place was but couldn't recall the other person he heard Kite address. Danny got enraged and a green ball enveloped him. When it disappeared Danny looked different. His gloves and shoes went from white to black to match the rest of the suit. He had two white lines going down both his arms and legs. He still had his DP symbol on his chest. He was holding a scythe that had a green blade. He also had a white jacket on. Kite said, "This is interesting, but it makes know difference." Kite tried to attack Danny again but Danny stopped the attack with the scythe's handle and then Danny knocked the blade off and sliced through Kite's blade.

Kite said, "What?" Then Danny went behind him and cut Kite's arm off that he was holding Rini with. Serena grabbed Rini before she could hit the ground. Kite was holding his arm when a white portal appeared near him. "You'll pay for this Phantom! You and the Sailor Scouts lives will end soon!" With that Kite went into the portal and it disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey. Long time since I last updated this or a few other stories I have done. Anyway. I am typing this to finally say this story is up for adoption. Who ever messages me first will get to do that. If I don't reply then someone else already got it.


End file.
